Haze the Hollow
by datbookworm
Summary: This is set after 2 years in the future when Ichigo had his last fight with Kugo. A new rival terrorizes the soul society. It's the priority of the captains to maintain peace. But what happens when this person happens to be to much to handle? It's up to Ichigo to save them or all is lost.


Well this is my very first fanfic about Bleach and I am super exited. Although being my first, i'm not exactly an expert. I just hope you like my little story I put up. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach characters except one.**

* * *

Haze the Hollow

It's been two years since the last battle between Ichigo and Ginjo and peace has been restored to the Soul Society. Or so it seemed. The Soul Society has tightened it's defenses for further reasons of attack. But one post is always left unchecked and that's with Jidanbo Ikkanzaka (He now wears armor on both arms.)

He was just snoozing the day away when he felt strong spirit pressure. Jidanbo searches the area and finds a hooded figure approaching him.

"Well, well, well, I wonder who is trying to enter the Soul Society without my permission?" Hefted Jidanbo as he retorted to the mysterious man. The hooded figure said nothing as he continued getting closer to Jidanbo. Jidanbo was getting very agitated that he was being ignored, he pulls out his axe.

"Fine if you won't answer me, then answer to this!" he yelled as his axe was about to come down on the hooded man when Jidanbo opened his eyes wide and stopped cold in his tracks.

"So you think you can defeat me easily just because your bigger than me?" asked the stranger as his cloak fell off. You could see a clear picture of the man or "child". The child looked no older than 17. He was wearing a white shirt with black swirls that spiraled down to his midsection along with black jeans and had aqua blue hair that was streaked with red extended over his right eye. He looked straight at Jidanbo with grey bored eyes.

"So go ahead and strike me then if your so powerful." Mocked the teen as he waved his arms around in dismay. Enraged by the action, Jidanbo continued his with no intention of stopping. As the axe collided with the teen, the ground around him cracked and there was a puff of debris. Jidanbo lifted his weapon to see what happened. As the smoke cleared, it showed the teen still standing looking amused.

"You can actually swing and try to hit me!" the teen cried happily and his eye color changed to a bright green. Shocked, Jidanbo brings out his second axe and swings them both vigorously at the teen. Again and again he swung at the teen hopeful to crush the insignificant person. No anvil, as the teen was still standing in the same spot but something had changed.

On his left shoulder, there was a piece of substance and Jidanbo was familiar with what he was seeing. Terrified, Jidanbo started backing up as the teen got closer. "Oh so you noticed, haven't you?" asked the teen. " Well, I might as well present the person who defeated the great Jidanbo," the teen said while looking at Jidanbo. " I'm Haze Aziru, half Hollow, half Soul Reaper"

"Wa-wait!" yelled Jidanbo as he pointed at Haze, "If your half of both, then aren't you related to the Espada!?" He had struck a nerve mentioning the Espada as Haze's face hardened. "No, those fools chose to follow a hopeless Soul Reaper who was power hungry for domination. I was born with the abilities of Hollows and a Soul Reaper." Haze then raised his first finger and pointed at Jidanbo saying "Cero"

At the tip of his finger, a small crimson orb appeared, that then grew larger until a beam shot and went through Jidanbo in his mid section. "Be honored, not many get a chance to see my Cero and live," Said Haze as Jidanbo fell over spilling blood where he was blasted. Haze then walked up to the gate and again said "cero". Another crimson blast was emitted from his finger and the gate was obliterated. The alarm was tripped as the intercom yelled

" There has been a break in at gate two! I repeat there has been a break in at gate two! Ryoku has been confirmed to be heading towards the head captain's quarters!"

"Well I guess this place HAS tightened it's security *snort* so much for stealthy." sighed Haze as he flash stepped out of sight. When he reappeared, there was someone waiting for him.

* * *

"Hey, are you the ryoku?" The man asked. "Depends on who's asking" replied Haze. " Thirteen Court Squads, Lieutenant Renji Abarai " stated Renji as he unsheathed his sword. (He has his hair down.)

"Well I guess I am" replied Haze as he also unsheathed his sword. 'all right let's see what a lieutenant is made of' thought Haze as he charged Renji. Renji also ran to meet his opponent mid-strike. They struggled as they appeared to have equal strength as they pushed each other back. Renji charged swinging his sword wildly while Haze simply dodged.

'Seriously? For a lieutenant, this guy sucks at trying to hit a target. Wait, where did he go?' thought Haze as *SLASH* 'damn! I was lost in thought for too long!' Haze recoiled as he felt the pain going through his back where the strike was blown.

"Hey, what are you doing?! If you don't focus, you'll lose the fight! Man you got me out of my quarters for this?! Give me a break! I could-" Renji was cut off as Haze appeared on his back side showing Renji had a new cut mark on his left arm.

"Humph, I didn't think you could actually cut me, much less touch me" mocked Renji as he lifted his sword to his hand. " Looks like things are starting to get serious so I might as well do the same! Roar, Zabimaru!" shouted Renji as he swiped his hand over his blade and changed form. Haze was seeing a blade that's head was bigger than it's base, a section splitting it individually with pointed ends sticking out.

"Yah!" yelled Renji as it looked like he was throwing his weapon at haze, but what stunned him was the blade extended and was coming right at him. Being too slow, Haze was only able to be grazed by the sword, but that wasn't the end of it as Renji swirled his blade around Haze and pulled. In doing so, the blade encased Haze, with the pointed ends piercing his body.

"Arrgghh" screamed Haze through the pain. Renji only chuckled as his weapon came back to him, each section climbing on top of each other. Haze was breathing heavily, for he had taken sufficient damage while Renji only has a scratch. Haze then dashed the opposite direction of Renji where Renji just flashed stepped in front of him and swung before he had a chance to escape.

"What's this? Running?" Renji snickered as he kept pushing to dominate the intruder " I won't let you!" Renji yelled with determination that soon faltered when Haze finally held his ground. He looked up to find his eye color changed again, this time it turned blood red. "Well if your finally starting to get serious, then I might as well do the same thing!" Laughing crazily and struck with reinforced strength.

'What the?! Where is he getting all this strength?!' wondered Renji but was soon cut off as Haze jumped back and was gulfed by white spirit pressure. He barely heard the whisper, but it went something like "Slice, Aronkadye" Wind suddenly blasted Renji as he jumped a distance to land and find the wind cleared to reveal Haze wielding a peculiar looking scythe. He then grinned as he remarked "what's the matter lieutenant? I'm quiet sure you've seen hundreds of shikai releases before, so why do you freak about this one?" Cocking his head to the side, Haze made it seem like he was defenseless.

* * *

" I must say, dragging out the battle this long so you can make me bring out my shikai is quite a hassle, so I'll make it your worthwhile and give you a mere taste of what your really up against." Smirked Haze as he lifted his hand to over his face. White essence started to form around Haze's face until it hardened into a mask. The mask looked like it was a skull, having a smile that was painfully wide, but the eye sockets were the most bizarre feature. One socket was the color of moonlit black, while the other showed to have the iris of the eye was winter white. Renji took a step back as he watched in astonishment as Haze cackled like a mad man.

" Well are you going to stand there, or are you going to release your bankai?" Haze asked as he swayed his hips in annoyance. Renji's eyes only got wider as millions of thoughts were rushing though his head.

" Oh you think I didn't know about it? Come now Renji, one must study the battleground before setting foot in one. Especially the people living here. In the past months, I've been passing as a subordinate in one of the squads, studying the ways that you fight as well as every lieutenant and captain in the 13 Court Squads. I'm well aware of what I'm going up against, especially with the head captain's shikai. Very-"

"Bankai" seethed Renji who was covered in red spirit energy.

"What?!" Haze was blasted by the unexpected gust of wind as he flew a couple of meters away to find Renji having a cocky smile in his face and had on a weird sort of coat that extended down his mid-section while having a little skull on his shoulder. That and a python encircling around Renji with a sense of murder that also had a crown with the shade of silken red. ( A fur crown, not skin crown.)

"Hihio Zabimaru" Renji calmly stated the full name of his unsheathed sword. The python hissed with recognition of it's name.

"Now I brought out my full power, do you still want to fight?" asked Renji as he pointed the hilt of the python to Haze. Haze stood there just gawking at the python, marveling at the thing.

' He's distracted, now's my chance!' went Renji as he urged the python to attack. With lighting speed, Zabimaru struck where Haze was standing. A loud crash was heard, and debris soon filled the field. Renji was looking vigorously to locate the intruder when he heard "well that was uncalled for." he widened his eyes and turned around to see Haze standing in front of him. He jumped back in amazement and asked" what the hell?!" but was cut off as haze continued.

" Well to answer your question, yes I will. You see Renji, once a battle has started between two swords, it does not end until one ends up one the floor." said Haze as he made a grin that matched his mask perfectly. "Well that, and the fact that you think that your stronger just because you entered a second release state." Haze then vanished only to appear in front of Renji and slash him across the chest. Renji widened his eyes and looked at the wound and flinched at the pain.

"You don't seem to fully understand what I'm saying." Renji looks up to glare at Haze standing five feet away. "No matter how much you strength you gain, no matter how many times you swing your sword, it won't matter in the end." Haze said chuckling at poor display shown to him.

"We'll see about that!" shouted Renji as he pointed the python at Haze and Zabimaru followed. Haze sighed and took a stance while thinking 'idiot'. Then it happened. While Haze wasn't paying attention, Renji flash stepped on the backside of Haze while Zabimaru was still charging him. By the time Haze realized this, it was too late. Zabimaru had already clamped down on Haze and was sending him to the ground when Renji shouted "Hikotsu Taiho!"

"What?!" Haze widened his eyes as an red energy blast was being formed from the mouth and exploded. Zabimaru slowly withdrew from the place it had struck. There stood a heaving teen with murderous look in his eyes as his eye color changed again only this time it was a deep blue. When the smoke cleared to reveal that… he took no damage. Shock took over Renji's body as he realized, all the pain, all that hard work, all the effort, just for nothing.

"Heh heh heh" chuckled Haze "heh heh HAH HAH HAH!" shrieked Haze as he charged with an intent to kill. "Is that really all you can muster, Renji?" he questioned as he closed in on his target " I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you and the-"

" No, this is! Higa Zekko!" shouted Renji as the segments of Zabimaru detached and sharpened around Haze and pierced his body. Haze only had enough time to dodge the first three before rest came down on him. He screamed and wailed as the began to be to much for him. Then the weapon withdrew forming once again the python. Renji only smirked as he walked over to the teen who was bleeding all around his body.

"So what do you think of me no-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as the scythe suddenly appeared and stabbed him flat in the chest. He looked down to see the teen shaking while trying to stand up. The teen looked at Renji and whispered "so long Renji Abarai, although your death will not be in vain."

" Drain the essence of life, Sembyo Aronkadye." The scythe glowed a sickly black aura as Renji shrank down to a glowing red orb. Haze sighs and lifts the orb to his mouth and slowly inhales. As he does so, the orb starts to disintegrate until the last of it's essence was plunged into Haze. Soon the wounds started to fade as his spirit energy started to combine with Renji's. "One by one, everyone will fall." Haze sighed as he walked away from the scene and flash stepped away.

-LINE-

* * *

This was an idea that was nagging me non stop until I wrote. Now that I have posted it, I hope to get some good reviews. If I get some bad ones, then I know I need some work. Until next time! :D


End file.
